My Little Pony: Friendship is Green
by Leaf and Sylv
Summary: Everything Started on a normal morning with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, then a Thunderstorm appeared and Fluttershy found a new Friend while two little kiddies were staying with Fluttershy and doing stuff...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I never made a My Little Pony and a Pokémon fanfic together so let's see how it goes… sorry if something goes wrong, also I STILL don't know everything about My Little Pony so... AH whatever, let's see how it goes :(**_

**C1: WHEN TWO WORLDS MEET**

I was sleeping on the fields, it was really peaceful, and then suddenly Rainbow Dash crashes near me and wakes me up

"Huh, Angel? Oh, Dash, what are…"

I noticed she was unconscious

"Dash? Dash? Uh.. I don't know what to do…"

I was looking everywhere trying to find anypony that can help me, but there weren't any of them, but there was a sleeping bear and some birds, so I tried to gently wake up the bear to help me carry Rainbow Dash to my cottage but when I woke up the bear, he didn't wanted to help me so I asked the birds, but they didn't wanted to help me too, so I tried to carry her to my cottage. Sometime later, we were in my cottage and I got Dash in my bed and I went to buy some apples and cherries and get some water from the lake. After I got them and bring them to Dash, she woke up and I made her an apple juice and some cherry cubes

"Thank you Fluttershy"

She drank the juice and ate the cherries, and then she flied downstairs like a bullet

"Wait Dash, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the fields again"

"Oh okay, by the way, what were you doing there? I mean, you crashed in the ground"

"Ah, don't worry, I was training like always, also, thanks again for the apple juice, it was very delicious"

Then she left of my cottage and I went to the fields too

"Ah, it's pretty, like always"

But suddenly a thunderstorm came and a lightning strike a tree where I heard something, I was scared and I wanted to get home, but I couldn't leave anyone on a thunderstorm, so I got her in my back and carried her to my cottage, just like Rainbow Dash, but when I saw closely, I noticed it wasn't a Pegasus, nor a Pony! It looked like a cat with my height but with leaf-looking ears and a tail that literally looks like a leaf, I was confused but I still waited for it to wake up…

3 hours later… I was falling asleep but I noticed the cat-looking creature woke up

"Um… Hi?"

I was scared and shy (like almost every time)

"Uh what the… Who are you? Where is Brendan? Where am i?"

"Um… Y-you are in Ponyville, I'm Fluttershy and I don't know who is Brendan, Sorry"

"Ponyville? But I was in Castelia… Wait you doesn't look like a Pokémon…"

I was confused and still scared

"Pokémon? Uh sorry, but I don't know what's that, and I'm Fluttershy, a Pegasus…"

"What's a Pegasus?"

I looked up

"Well, it's a pony but with wings…"

"Pony? You're a Ponyta?"

"Whats a Ponyta?

"*Sigh* A Pokémon…"

I was still confused and even though I said I don't know what's a pokemon so I said that I don't know what's a Pokémon and explained how it got here and what happened

It explained that Pokémons are creatures with strange powers like grass, fire, water, ice, flying, ground, rock, steel, ghostly, dark, psychic, dragon and fairy and that he's a Leafeon also, that he comes from the Unova Region and all that shit…

"So… You're a Leafeon huh?"

"Yeah"

"And, what's your name?"

"Uh… Name? I think I don't have one"

Wow, he had no name? I think I should give him one, or at least a nickname

"W-what if I give you one?"

"Sure why not?"

I saw his body carefully to see what name I can give him

"Let's see, Leaf ears, Leaf tail… What about just Leafeon?"

Seriously? Leafeon? I mean, he's a Leafeon and the name I gave him is Leafeon… Oh man this is embarrassing

"Leafeon? (I'm a Leafeon and my name is Leafeon?) uh… Sure…"

Damn… this is awkward

"(She looks cute in my opinion)"

In my opinion he's cute but I can't say that very soon, I mean I just meet him, I have an idea! I'll go tell Twilight about this

"Hey want to go outside for a walk? I'll show you a friend"

Somehow I wasn't shy this time…

"(A walk? With her? Uh I just meet her and I like her? Oh man this is weird) Yeah why not?"

So, we went to Twilight's house

*Knocks door* "Um, Twilight? Hello?"

"Oh Fluttershy and…"

"Oh, sorry, this is Leafeon"

If I tell her what he is, she won't believe me…

"Leafeon huh?" She was looking at him carefully "What are you? I never seen anyone like you before in Ponyville"

"Oh sorry, I'm not from here, I'm fro-"

I Interrupted him

"H-he's from uh… the… far long west kingdom…"

I didn't knew what to said

"B-but I'm a Poké-"

"Y-yeah I know you're a Earth Pony why don't we go for a walk in the Fields?"

"Wait a second Fluttershy, he doesn't looks like a Pony, he doesn't even looks like an animal from all Equestria, no offence"

"Uh, Fluttershy, can I explain the truth?"

I didn't say any word so I just pretend that Pinkie was calling me

"Oh, y-yes Pinkie? I'm C-coming"

"Pinkie? Somehow she's in Canterlot baking Cupcakes for a party… So Leafeon, what are you and where do you come from?"

I just didn't say anything…

"Well, I'm a Leafeon, a Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region, but I live in the Unova Region"

"Pokémon? Sinnoh? Unova? Never heard of that"

I want to say something but I was silent.

Leafeon explained Twilight stuff about Pokémons

"Hmm maybe Princess Celestia knows something about this"

I really want to say something but I couldn't so I just tried to drag Leafeon to the fields cause I want Angel to know him

"Fluttershy where are you going?"

"Umm…"

I couldn't say anything and she was running at me very fast so I got Leafeon in my back and I flew there but she used magic to bring us down again

"Wow, so you are a Flying type and you're a Psychic type?" said Leafeon

"Uh Could you excuse us for a second? Thanks" said Twilight

Twilight pushed me to her library to talk with me about him, she explained me that if one creature from one world travels to another world, a portal will open in both worlds and bad stuff will start happening

"B-but what kind of stuff"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I somewhat wanted to remove Leafeon of this fanfic, but at the same time i didn't wanted to (because I think It's not allowed), so whatever… I hope you like this and blah blah :)**_

**C2: THE UNEXPECTED BIRTHDAY**

Twilight pushed me to her library to talk with me about him, she explained me that if one creature from one world travels to another world, a portal will open in both worlds and bad stuff will start happening

"B-but what kind of stuff will happen?"

"I don't know, creatures from his world will find the portal and will travel here, sometimes when using the portal, they will feel sick, but very sick, and they will think that we caused it, and they will start attacking us"

But Leafeon wasn't sick or anything like that

"B-but what about… Leafeon? He doesn't seems sick or anything like that"

"Maybe he got in here in another way…"

I think I'll go ask him but… no. I'll tell Twilight to go ask him

"Um, you could ask him"

"That in fact it's a good idea, but Celestia needs me in Canterlot in two hours so I can't help, so go ask him, when you're done, tell spike to send Celestia a letter and we'll read it ok?"

"Um ok"

Twilight went upstairs and I went outside, and Leafeon was with Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie? I thought you were in Canterlot too"  
"Yes yes I was there but then I got bored so I decided to get back to Ponyville and talk with Rarity but she's not there so I decided to go with Applejack and she was not there either so I decided to visit Twilight but I found this guy and we talked a lot a lot yes a lot then I wanted to go inside Twilight's house but you appeared and you said that you thought you were in Canterlot but then I said-"

-Sigh- "Pinkie…"

Then Rainbow Dash appeared screaming "PINKIE PIE!" and Pinkie was running away from her but Dash catches her and Leafeon was just watching them

Seriously… ill just bring Leafeon to my house to ask him what happened…

So I went with Leafeon to my cottage and it was getting late

"Um, Tell me, how did you got here?" I asked with a tired voice

"Well, all I remember is that I was on some kind of mountain and some Pokémon… Kyurem, yes White Kyurem sent me flying and I ended up with Palkia, Palkia was mad and he used some kind of move on me, and then I fell asleep, then I was on a dream or something like that, I was in a forest and I saw birds, real birds not pidgeys or pidoves and I also saw in the sky, a blue creature, I thought it was coming at me so I got scared and used energy ball, but then I realized it wasn't coming for me, so after that I saw that a storm was coming, so I just hid on a tree and then a lightning almost strike me, so I screamed for help but no one was coming, then you appeared and that's all I remember"

Kyurem? Palkia? Pidgeys? Pidoves? What the hell is that?

"Uh, all right… So, do you know where you'll stay?"

"Um, nope… but I was thinking, can I sleep here tonight?"

"B-but I only have one bed"

"We could both sleep in it" then he smiled

I was blushing, so I just said

"Really? I-I mean, both of us? In a small bed?"

"Y-yeah, if it doesn't matters you…"

"No no, I-its fine"

Oh gosh I'm blushing like a tomato

Then Angel Bunny came to me, I think he was trying to tell me something

"Uh, Angel? You want me to come with you?"

Angel shakes his little head

So I just followed him outside and I saw his little 'home' was flooded

I gasped "Wow, well, want to sleep with me tonight?"

Angel shakes his little head again

"Okay" Now I have two guests in my cottage, and I'm sure Angel wouldn't like to sleep in the floor or in the sofa, but in my bed… Also if Leafeon will sleep there too, there's only a small space left for me

"Well, If all of us will sleep in a small bed, Angel will sleep in my left side, that leaves a space for me, but not for Leafeon, so…" I started blushing "You will have to… h-hug me" I BLUSHED LIKE A SALAMI "O-of course, if it doesn't m-matters you…"

Leafeon was blushing a little too "U-uh I'm okay with that..."

So Leafeon and I got in the small space then the storm came back but with strong lightings

I'm scared… But I'm not that scared somehow, maybe it's because… I'm with Leafeon? I think I'm… in… …Love…

Then I fell asleep, Leafeon was already sleeping but then I woke up, Angel was scared too, so he got in the middle of Leafeon and me, so I hugged Angel too

"Don't worry Angel… The storm will calm down later…" I whispered to Angel Bunny

And then he fell asleep too and after some minutes, I fell asleep too

Later, in the Morning, we all were still sleeping, then suddenly Rainbow Dash screamed in us "SURPRISE FLUTTERSHY" and I fell out of the bed and Angel jumped to the roof but Leafeon was still sleeping, like if he didn't hear anything

"Rainbow… Don't u realize we are Sleeping?" I said quietly and still tired

Dash was laughing "Fluttershy, don't you realize what day is it?"

Then Angel fell of the roof, and then crossed his arms and turned to Rainbow

"Oh, Sorry for waking you up Angel, but you should know what day is it"

Angel blinked and then got happy, he just got to the bottom of the bed, he was pushing a green box with a pink ribbon

"Uh? A Present?" I said quietly

Angel shakes his little head then he was trying to tell me that I should open the present, so I opened it

Oh god, it was a cake decorated with berries and of course, carrots, and it had a cherry on the center, I think angel was also trying to say that the cherry is for him

"A cake? B-but why?" I was asking confused

Rainbow laughed again "Fluttershy Fluttershy Fluttershy… Don't you remember? Today it's your Birthday!"

I was amazed "M-my Birthday? That means…" I was thinking of Pinkie Pie

Then suddenly, Pinkie came from… the roof? "Happy birthday to the prettiest pony of all Ponyville"

Then Rarity appeared from the stairs "Pinkie, don't forget I'M the prettiest pony of all Ponyville"

So Applejack did… "In your dreams Rarity"

And Spike… "Happy Birthday Flutter"

Also Twilight… "Applejack, you're not the prettiest one of all Ponyville"

"And who said I was?" said Applejack, then she turned to Leafeon "Hey, who's the cat sleeping behind you?"

Cat? "He's Leafeon, and he's not a cat" I said "Just for curiosity, did Pinkie just made a big party downstairs?"

"No, well I hope not" said Rainbow Dash

"Nah, I know you don't like parties that much Fluttershy, but you want one? I can make you one right now if you want" said Pinkie

"Can't we just celebrate only us eight?"

"B-but Leafeon, what about him?" I said "I'll wake him up"

I began shaking Leafeon to wake him up "Leafeon, wake up, it's morning"

"Uh… wha-" said Leafeon "Um… Fluttershy, who are these?" he whispered to me

"They're my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Spike, oh and don't forget Angel Bunny"

"Uh, pleased to meet you… Leafeon Right?" said Rarity

"What are we waiting for?" Said Pinkie "LETS CELEBRATE" now she screamed…

"Pinkie, calm down a little" Said Rainbow

"Um, may I ask? Celebrate what?" asked Leafeon

"Uh, my Birthday" I whispered to him

"Oh, happy birthday Flutter"

Then I gave a smile to everyone "Well, let's go downstairs"

But, there was something unexpected…

"SURPRISE" Pinkie screamed in front of me

There was a… Party…


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really want to change everything of this fanfic.. like the 'rating' and the category and I think I'll add stuff that's not real in the cartoon… Idk how to explain… oh well**_

"Pinkie… you said you didn't make a party"

"Yeah I know, but I saw the sadness of your face and I thought you wanted a party so when you all were talking I went downstairs and made a party, also I invited everyone in Ponyville except the ones who aren't in Ponyville like Twilight-"

"Pinkie, why you say that I'm not there?" said Twilight

"Because earlier you said that you were going to Canterlot but you didn't so I thought you were going to Canterlot while I was making the Party-"

"**PINKIE**" everyone said…

"By the way Twilight, didn't you say that you were in Canterlot with Celestia?" I said

"Erm… O-oh look at t-that! mc-cake" Twilight said… I knew she was pretending not to hear me

"Fluttershy, May is ask you something?" said Applejack

"Yeah"

"Could you take care of Applebloom for 2 or 3 months?"

"3 months?! Big Mac can't take care of her?"

"Me and my family will go to Manehathan but Applebloom doesn't wants to go"

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't wants to"

"Um, okay"

3 months with Applebloom… It might be hard to take care of a child

Pinkie went to the sofa and grabbed a microphone, she also had a cupcake and a party hat (like everyone else except me, Leafeon and Rainbow Dash)

"Hello everypony! Enjoying the party? Well it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for our favorite pink-yellow pony of all Equestria, Fluttershy!"

Everypony was exited saying 'WOHOO'

I then noticed that Leafeon wasn't here, so I went upstairs to see if he's there and he IS there

"Um, what you doing?" I asked him

"*sigh* Nothing, just thinking" he was looking 'emotional'

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well… *sigh* yeah... I miss my world" he started crying

"Don't worry, I know you will get back to your world…someday"

I went to the bed and hugged him, he was blushing when I hugged him then we both fell asleep

**7 HOURS LATER**

"Hello? Fluttershy?" someone was trying to talk to me but I recognized the voice… it was… Applebloom

"Huh? Applebloom?"

"Fluttershy! Finally, you woke up…"

I got out of the bed and turned to Applebloom

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? You promised my sister that you will take care of me and Scootalo"

"Oh now I remember…wait Scootaloo? I never said I will also take care of her"

"Well can u take care of us?"

"But can't Rainbow Dash take care of you? I mean, she is her 'sister'"

"Yeah but I want to stay with Applebloom" said Scootaloo

"Scootaloo, where did u come from?"

"I was under your bed all the time"

"Well, tell me something, why do you want to stay with Applebloom?"

Scootaloo started blushing "Eh, s-she is just… my… best friend?"

"What about Sweetie Belle?"

Scootaloo remained silent

"U-um can we stop talking about this?" said Applebloom

I was thinking that Applebloom and Scootaloo were 'Lesbians' but that's stupid, plus, they are very young for 'dates'

"Well, are you hungry? I'll prepare breakfast" I said

"Breakfast? But it's very late" said Applebloom

"Late? But I just woke up, it should be morning"

"It's 9:00PM…" said Scootaloo

"Oh well… I'll make dinner then, let's go downstairs"

We went downstairs and I made sandwiches and we also ate the cake that Pinkie left

"So, weren't you two in the party this morning?"

"Um… there was no party this morning"

"Not even with Pinkie Pie"

"What? That means I sleep for almost 2 entire days?"

Scootaloo started laughing "two days? Really? Well Welcome to a New Day!" then she laughed even more…

"Scoot…" said Applebloom

"Well, I'm still tired… I'll go to sleep with Leafeon, but where will you two sleep?"

"Can we sleep with you?" said Applebloom

"But there space only for one of you"

"Are you really that fat?" said Scootaloo

"Um… no? Leafeon is sleeping in the bed with me… so there's only a small space left… like I said, only for one of you"

"What if we sleep under your bed?"

"It's pretty uncomfortable there"

"But it's pretty cool, what do you say Bloom?"

Applebloom nodded

"Uh okay, well I'll go to sleep, good night"

"Good night Fluttershy" said both of them

I went to sleep with Leafeon unknowing what will Applebloom and Scootaloo will do alone, since it's not that late but I was thinking that they were going to play together…

Meanwhile downstairs…

"So what should we do? Fluttershy is sleeping with his cat and we are all alone here" said Scootaloo

"Well, what about a kiss?"

_**Sorry that its a little shorter than the last two chapters...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I noticed something… an error, in last chapter there's no 'chapter name'… well the name was 'C3: CAN WE STAY HERE?' Whatever… back to story.**_

**C5: THE 'LITTLE' SECRET**

"That would be good, but I want something more intense" said Applebloom

"Well, me too, but we can't do that here, I mean, it would be okay if in Rainbow Dash house or yours but this is Fluttershy house, she might fell unconscious if she sees us doing that" said Scootaloo

"Oh okay, then just a kiss is fine, but can we go to the roof after this?"

"I don't understand why, but ok"

Meanwhile with Fluttershy

Some minutes passed since I fell asleep, and I woke up because I couldn't sleep, so I got downstairs and while in the stairs, I was the two Childs coming upstairs, they just said "G' Night Flutter, were going up" I just said tiredly "Um. Ok" so I went downstairs… and I prepared a tea for me, when I almost finished it, Leafeon came downstairs too

"Uh… Hello Fluttershy, you didn't tell me that you have daughters, who's the Father?" he said…

Wow… just… Wow… "*sigh* They're not my daughters… they're sisters of my friends"

"Oh well, they were going in the roof… Well what are you making for dinner? I'm hungry"

Seriously… does he think I'm his mother or something?

I got mad at him for some seconds, and then I turned at him and used a sarcastic smile "I just woke up too and I couldn't sleep so I made some tea"

"Tea? What's that?"

At this moment I really want to give him a… ….forget it…

"I can't explain, but It's delicious, here take mine I'll make another"

He drinks the Tea (lemon flavor) and his eyes… went crazy for some seconds… I laughed then I said "Hehe, Leafeon, what's up?"

He was balancing in one spot and he was singing… the alphabet? So I just threw him some water and he shakes his head saying "Why did u do that?"

"You were acting weird… sorry" I was blushing and I looked down trying to 'hide' it "Well… I'll go back to sleep… G-good night"

So I went Upstairs again and I noticed something behind the big mirror (that I don't know why I had one)… there were some ladders! I don't remember setting Ladders behind a mirror that I don't remember why I have it… so I went to the roof and Applebloom and Scootaloo were there… they were… kissing… it was pretty cute but weird at the same time, I mean they are both GIRLS are they some kind of… Oooohh… I just walked to them and I said

"Enjoying the night?"

They both stopped kissing

"Fluttershy…" Scootaloo whispered to Applebloom "is… behind us… right?"

Applebloom slowly turned to me then turned back to Scootaloo

"Y-yes..." she whispered to Scootaloo

There was silence for some seconds… then they both jumped and screamed

"Eh… this is… not what you think heh…" said Applebloom worried

"Y-yeah, were not lesbians trying to hide our love on the roof so you couldn't watch us" said Scootaloo…

Applebloom did an epic facepalm and Scootaloo did a big worried smile

"*sigh* Please Fluttershy, don't tell Applejack or Rainbow Dash or Sweetie about this"

"Don't worry, I like to keep promises, but why you hide your love? Or why you hide it from Sweetie, she is also your best friend"

"I wanted to tell her, but lately, she's been with spike all the time, and I think she's hiding something, so we hide our love from her until she tells us" said Scootaloo

"And we hide it because… were both GIRLS… isn't it weird for two GIRLS love each other? " said Applebloom

I had no comments for that… "well its late, we should go to sleep soon"

"yeah" they said

We went to the bedroom and Leafeon was sleeping… but not in the bed… he was literally sleeping in a desktop, wait, since when I had a desktop?

I let him sleep there and we went to the bed, since Leafeon wasn't sleeping in the bed, there was enough space for all of us…

So I woke up in the morning, Scootaloo and Applebloom were still sleeping and Leafeon was sleeping too… but now… in a wheel? Seriously, why I have stuff that I didn't know I had? So I just ignored it and went downstairs to check if there was new mail, and there was, from Applejack

Dear Fluttershy, Hey there, how is Applebloom doing? I have good news and bad news… well the good news depends of you, the bad news are that I will be in Manehathan for one and a half year… so I hope it doesn't matters if you take care of Applebloom for two years… in some ways, she can be your adoptive daughter hehe, well the good news are awesome, maybe you won't believe it but Big Mac got a horn! Like unicorns! We don't know why but it's awesome! Well, hope to see you later ~Applejack

Two years… Scootaloo will stay with Applebloom while she's with me… I have to take care of two children for TWO YEARS!? I will need help… at least from Leafeon

Applebloom went downstairs (where I am) and saw me reading the letter

"Good morning Fluttershy" she said

"Uh... Applebloom…" I said in a sadish voice

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it seems that your family will be in Manehathan for more time…"

"How long? Four months?"

"N-no..." it was hard for me to say that

"How long then?"

"…two… …y-years…"

Applebloom was amazed and was thinking 'HOLY APPLES two years I will stay with Fluttershy and Scootaloo… it will be okay, but I will miss them… I hope Applejack doesn't know why I didn't wanted to go to Manehathan…'

"You will be ok?" I asked her and I still was thinking of what the letter said 'She can be your Adoptive daughter' and I guess Scootaloo will be too… but what will Rainbow say when she knows that I adopted Scootaloo, I mean she adopted her first but as her sister, I hope she doesn't gets mad or something like that

"Y-yeah… I will be ok… as long I'm with Scootaloo and you…"

"Ok… I'll go feed the animals then make a breakfast for us"

"Ok"

I went outside with a bag full of food to feed the animals, while Applebloom went upstairs, with Scootaloo I guess

"Scoot… Wake up" Applebloom was 'poking' Scootaloo face

"Uh… Oh… Good Morning Bloom" said Scootaloo

Then Leafeon woke up

"Uh… Fluttershy?" he said

Then I came upstairs to get more food… Angel was really hungry…

"Oh Leafeon you're awaken, what are you doing on a big barrel? Since when I had barrels?" I said

"Fluttershy, I wanted to ask, who's the cat?" said Scootaloo

"Who are you calling cat?" said Leafeon with an angry tone

"*sigh* calm down Leafeon…" then I turned to Scootaloo "He's Leafeon, a Leafeon (seriously) he's not from Equestria, I don't know where he is from but he's from another world and blah blah blah"

"..Well… I'm Scootaloo, pleased to meet you (somewhat)"

Then some white bunny came from the window then turned at me and crossed his arms…

"Oh sorry Angel, here is your carrots" I said

But Angel threw the carrots away and showed me a picture of his special meal

"Again? *sigh* Ok… but I need to go to the market to get the ingredients… Leafeon want to come with me?"

"Sure" he said "But other 'ponies' will look at me very weird… so I think I'll stay with Scootaloo and…"

"Applebloom…" said Applebloom

"Yeah Applebloom"

"Um… Okay… don't get in trouble while I'm off ok?" then I turned to Scootaloo "Especially you Scootaloo…"

Scootaloo gave me a smile then I left the cottage and head for the market…


End file.
